Horsemen: Riders of the Apocalypse
Horsemen: Riders of the Apocalypse is a series created by Sir Ovens. About the verse Horsemen: Riders of the Apocalypse is a series taking place in the Ovenverse. The story follows a girl named Alix Lee Hayden as she joins the Horsemen, four reckless but powerful boys, as they go on adventures discovering more about the world and themselves. Terminology Eden Particles - Primordial particles smaller than Planck length that have existed long before the first birth of the universe. These particles exist everywhere within the multiverse and are the source of power for many of the characters in the verse. The 5 Principles - Five separate branches of mastery that utilize the Eden particles to achieve amazing powers. The five principles include: *'The Red Path' - Mastery over the physical body. Being the most basic Path, his Path allows users to enhance their own physical attributes. Basic users of this Path are able to strengthen their body, or increase their speed. More advanced users are capable of projecting energy like fire, or even regenerating entire lost limbs. *'The Clear Path' - Mastery over the mind. Users of this path are capable of turning their imagination into tangible objects that are invisible to anyone without basic mastery of the Clear Path. Objects created by the Clear Path are also selectively intangible as the user deems it and completely intangible to those who have not mastered the Path. As such, weapons created by the Clear Path are capable of bypassing defenses and phasing through walls. It should be noted that unlike the Blue Path, objects created by this Path only exist as a figment of the user's imagination, as such the objects naturally don't exist and cannot be interacted with by any other Path. *'The Blue Path' - Mastery over the spirit and soul. Users of this path are capable of weaponizing their soul and the energy it gives off. Basic users are capable of suppressing their soul energy, allowing them to rejuvenate themselves and heal basic wounds. More advanced users are capable of suppressing their presence completely, as the soul is linked to your identity, and when your soul is sufficiently suppressed, your identity to others becomes invisible. Blue path users, like Clear Path users, are also capable of creating objects using their excess soul energy. This objects usually take the form of creatures or living beings, as soul energy has a natural affinity for life. Creatures created in this way also have their own unique identity and can function as individuals separate from their user. Also like the Clear Path, objects and beings created using the Blue Path can only be seen and interacted with by those with basic mastery of the Path itself. However, unlike the Clear Path, objects and creatures created using this Path are real on an ethereal level. *'The White Path' - Mastery over the existential. Users of this Path are capable of controlling the very existence around them. Considered a rare Path, one would have to be born gifted to be able to even know about this Path. Basic users of this path can warp reality around them and control the universe's real aspects like time, space, and so on. More advanced users are capable of proving their own existence, and denying the existence of others. The potency of White Path abilities are directly linked to one's delusions. A user that is more far gone from reality is ironically more powerful than one who is more grounded. This is due to the Path's ability to shape reality, as what you make of reality is what is created using this ability. As such, powerful users of this ability are usually mentally unstable and have no bearings of the world around them. *'The Black Path' - Mastery over the conceptual. Users of this Path are capable of manipulating concepts on a multiversal level. The rarest of all the Paths, users of this path were thought to be myths. Users of this Path usually gravitate towards a single concept and derive their powers from it. Concepts used can usually be described with no more than a single word, such as 'Water', or 'Drum'. Once a concept is chosen, all objects, creatures, people, ideas, names, both physical and abstract, become susceptible to the user's ability. For example, the concept of 'Apple'. Once this concept is chosen, the user can manipulate all things that are apples, look like apples, are apple based, have apple in their names, use the apple idea, or have an apple shape. It should be noted that Black Path abilities are not restrained by concepts that are not the subject of usage, and are thus transcendent of them, allowing them to be used across space and time throughout the multiverse. For example, the concept of a liquid being contained within a container is overruled by a Black Path's usage of the concept of 'Water', as such, all water within containers can freely pass through them thanks to the user's ability. *'The Colorless Path' - Mastery over cancellation. The hidden sixth path that was eradicated from all known text throughout the universe due to the severity of its use. Users of the Colorless Path can negate the abilities of all other Paths, making it the most powerful path of them all. The severity of the Path comes from the fact that anyone can utilize it with little effort. This Path utilizes the heretical power of disbelief, as The 5 Principles hinge on the belief of their users. Control over the Colorless Path is obtained when one looses faith in all things and chooses to believe in nothing. This causes them to reject Eden Particles and become a sort of vacuum that the Eden Particles are unable to affect. Colorless Path users are known as the Faithless, and were once formidable assassins used against powerful Path users until the end of The First Holy War. It should be noted that the effectiveness of The 5 Principles are directly linked to one's faith in their abilities. One who has an affinity for the Blue Path but chooses to rationalize rather than believe blindly are more suited for the Clear Path. Supporters / Opponents Supporters: Opponents: Neutrals: The Power of the Verse Quite powerful. Low tiers sit comfortably at City-block Level while higher tiers can reach well into Large Town Level. The verse gets even more powerful near the end of the series with the introduction of The Void, The Devoid, and the Hell Realm Demons. Characters/Weapons of this verse The 4 Horsemen Zak Fann Hunter Freemont Mako Kuyomi Zaniel The Order of 7th Kingdom Sarah Liken Category:Verses Category:Ovenverse Category:Horsemen: Riders of the Apocalypse